The Wallrose cafe
by likeapafoologist
Summary: Sasha Braus is in need of a part time job. She decides to join in with good looking and weird men. Shingeki no kyojin is not mine. Hajime Isayama owns it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Food has always been my first love and nothing else follows. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and dad but I just really love food ever since. It has always been my inspiration and passion as I study. As my bestfriend Connie Springer says "_Wow sash! Just marry the damn food" _or "_This is why you'll never experience to be in a relationship"_

I am applying for a part time job. I don't care if it has to be in a restaurant serving food or washing dishes, I don't care if it has to be taking care of some brats and all, and I don't even care if it involves something like a construction worker. I just need money. It's not that I can't afford it or anything…My father sends money but it is just not sufficient for my daily needs (or maybe it is because most of the time I spend it for food and more food).

So apparently that was my life before I was accepted at a small café, The wall rose café. Let's just say ever since I got accepted here my life has been a…mess? Complicated? I don't know how to describe it but certainly it pushed me way beyond my comfort zone.

I have a boss who is obsess with cleanliness (He is like what I see as a Guru for cleaning houses that has just been mistakenly placed in a small café), a horse face stalker companion (well maybe not necessarily a stalker but he just give me the creeps in staring my friend), and a wreckless suicidal bastard (My friend's boyfriend…an impulsive guy. Always gets into trouble). I usually don't see the owner though but from what I heard he is kind and all.

Anyways, as you notice the café consists mostly of male because wall rose café is intended for male workers only like you know in _Ouran High School _for example. What better way to increase profits by putting good looking males at work!

How did I get in anyway? Well…It all started….

Until next chapter or so!


	2. Chapter 1

_"My name is Sasha Braus. Months from now and I'll graduate from college and I know that from there…life for me will start. Graduate, landing a good job, earn money, and hopefully I could travel around the world and taste different food. I know all there is when it comes to cooking and baking. I think that is my greatest talent but I'm willing to learn if you still see that I lack of it. I'll do anything there is…so pls…I seriously need this job."_

_"Hmm…Eren. Jean. What do you think?" _

Day before…

I invited Eren, Mikasa, and Connie for a snack. I also invited Armin but he already made an appointment to tutor some of our classmates. Well surely I need Mikasa and Connie's help to convince Eren for that job opening in the café he works in. I know it's totally embarrassing but I needed it so bad. My allowance for a month won't last if I don't get a job soon and cutting off my budget for food is impossible.

"Eren…I'm begging you. I know that the place you work on have a job opening. Help me get that job. Please…" I pleaded to Eren.

"Sorry. Sasha but you do know that from where I work it's totally exclusive for girls and what happened on that restaurant that took you a month ago? Wait. Don't tell me…"

"It's not what you think. Anyways, I really need a part time job. Come to think of it I helped you countless of times already. So…you should also help me at least. Right? Mikasa? "

Yep. What Eren thought was right. The manager in the restaurant I worked on a month ago caught me nibbling something in my mouth during my duty and he also thought…no wait…he blamed me for stealing meat and pastry which was really unbelievable because I would never do that. Okay…maybe one time but that was because I used the allowance dad gave me for my project.

"Eren. Just help her already. She won't stop bugging you if you won't help her and besides she did help me and you…I mean you know…to be in a relationship and stuff" Mikasa was blushing as she told that to Eren. How cute!

"Yeah. Eren. Just help her out already. The girl's begging for your help. Shouldn't you at least be a gentleman and help her out? I mean sure she has a big appetite but who knows she'll change that when she'll get the job" Connie also joined in the discussion. Connie is really my bestfriend in crime. One day for sure...I'll treat him and maybe Mikasa and Eren too at a fancy restaurant.

"Fine. I'll help you. BUT make sure you control that stomach of yours. Seriously did you not even bother to go to a doctor and ask why your appetite is as wide as a black hole or something? Jeez. Thinking about you and your appetite always give me a headache" Eren said as he scratched his head.

"Okay. So when can I come for an interview? Can I go there tomorrow? Who'll interview me by the way? Oh and what position will I be applying? I mean it didn't mention anything but staff." I curiously asked. I was also planning on what to wear and how should I look for that interview. I wanted to go for the interview. The earlier the better so that I would know if I'll get the job or if I should bother them until I get the job. I won't take no for an answer. This is my last chance (for now).

"I'll tell my boss afterwards that you'll go there tomorrow. I don't know what position it is. He never mentioned it."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_"Hmm…Eren. Jean. What do you think?"_

He has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp. This shortie here… wouldn't be the boss right? I can totally feel his glare. I know it's just an interview but the way he looks at me is scary. If his stare can kill, I would have died a million times or maybe more potatoes would have rotten. He seems familiar though it's as if I've seen him before…haa~ deja vu…

"_She is great at cooking and doing at everything so I'm okay with her working here. And I think having a lady around here helps once in a while." _Eren replied

"_Jean?" _

_"I don't know. I don't trust her. We can manage the cooking and-"_

_"We can't manage everything and working with you is a pain in the ass, horse face. So I think we should hire her." _Eren interrupted Jean and both of them stared at each other with such intensity.

This guy, Jean, was pretty much an ass. But I won't blame him.

_"Fine! Do whatever you want! And for your information I don't look like that you suicidal bastard." _

I tried keeping myself from not laughing at him. He looked adorable like a brat pissed off when his mommy won't give him what he wants. Such a hot tempered guy.

_"Well then…I'll trust your decision. On one condition. I'll give her a month if I'm not satisfied with her performance here then I'll immediately fire her…So (stares at Sasha) you better do your best."_

"_Yes sir….Sir? uhm." _I'll really do my best this time. But come on a month? How will I even know if my performance is doing well. For all I know he could just fire me.

_"Call me Levi, brat. Tch. I want you to start tomorrow…Also…come up with some new good dishes for the menu tomorrow." _Levi said as he walked on ahead.

Eren, Jean, and I were surprised.

"Eh?! What?!" I told to myself. Coming up with a good dish is not very easy. Is he really that sadistic? Does he really want to see me suffer that much already? I'll show this shortie. I won't give up.

"_Yes Sir Levi. I'll have that dish by tomorrow" _I replied back at him with a firm voice not showing any sign of weakness as he walked away.

_"Good luck newbie" _Jean said as he followed Levi

"It's Sasha…horse face"

"Fine. Whatever"

"Hey Sasha. If you need my help and mikasa's help just tell us" Eren whispered before following his two comrades.

"Thanks!" I whispered back.

As I walk behind them I thought that since I got this job I won't ever let go of this easily. This is my last chance and it's a luck that I got in. I'll do the tasks with a smile and-

*Bump*

Thank you for the review! It was such heartwarming to have read one :) I'll do my best!


	3. Chapter 2

"_She's unconscious. Sasha can you hear me? Sasha?" _Eren tried shrugging me but this feeling…I really feel sleepy. I just want to sleep and think of nothing.

_" What happened here?" _I recognized that cold voice.

_"I'm sorry Levi, sir. I accidentally bumped Sasha's head when I opened the door" _Is that so, Eren? I was at fault too. I kept thinking deeply and didn't manage to notice the door.

_"Eren. Call for Jean to carry her first in the changing room and open the café." _Levi said as I heard his footsteps walk away.

It was already late in the afternoon….

I dreamt of this figure sitting beside me. I couldn't recognize this person. He went in front of me saying something but I couldn't hear. His figure seem so familiar. Is this a memory from my childhood? The smell I also recognized this…

"_Hmm…I smell food…could it be…could it be…" _Suddenly I got up and shouted my love for…_"Steamed potato!" _

Everyone looked shocked. I went around and took the steamed potato from Eren's hand and ate it like I never had eaten a whole month.

_"I told you it would work, horse face." _Eren smirked at Jean and they started to bicker at each other again.

"_Hey! Braus! Recognize me?" S_hort, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. Small, light-brown eyes, and with a vicious look. Surely I said…

_"Yeah! You're horse face" _I pity Jean for being insulted by Eren and Me but there's something that pisses me off about him.

"_You little ingrate. You know I carried you here potato girl!" _ Potato girl? Seriously?

_"Is that all you got?" _I'll forget that he ever said that _potato girl_. No one's ever called me by that name. Never.

_"Can it potato girl-" _He was suddenly interrupted by Levi.

_"Braus! I took my eyes off you for a second and then you cause trouble. Tch. Giving me a headache. And you two… No one's taking care of the customers right now. What are you doing here slacking off?" _Levi's tone seemed to be serious. Shit. Will he fire me now? But I just got the job.

_"We're going sir. Hey Sasha. I'm sorry." _Eren and Jean went back to entertaining the customers.

Levi and I were alone in the changing room. He went near me and sees to it if I was okay. There was something in his eyes. His gaze suddenly softened. It was weird because in one day I've got to see his weird gazes from being scary to something soft. What kind of development is this?

"_Are you okay now? Can you go home all by yourself? Tomorrow_…" Levi suddenly paused. What about tomorrow?

"_Don't forget the new dish for our menu and don't think too much you might hit your head again_"I totally didn't forget that task. I was just hoping that he would say something like…_Just make the new dish if you already feel well…_But I can't expect too much.

_"Sir, If I may ask, what kind of taste should I do? I mean. I want to know what you prefer" _I already asked so that I would at least have some idea.

_"Just cook what you feel while cooking." _I suddenly got confused as he told this. Is this cooking the new dish for the menu my test or is it really for the menu? From the way I see it. It looks like his testing me.

_"Is that so? Okay Sir Levi." _I smiled at him.

"_Just call me Levi." _He told me. I couldn't call him by that name. He's my boss and I think even Eren and Jean doesn't call him by his first name. This is definitely a test.

_"I'm sorry Sir but I couldn't call you by your first name. You are my boss." _I wouldn't want to fail if he's testing me

_"Fine. Do whatever you like just don't forget about the new dish for tomorrow. I'll take my leave I've been here longer than expected" _Why do I suddenly got the feeling that maybe he was serious after all awhile ago?

"_Yes sir. Thank you for taking care of me." _Why did I suddenly just say that…_"I mean thank you"_

He just nodded and went off ahead. Whew! I got a little bit nervous there. I might as well go home now before it gets dark; I still need to think for a new dish to be served tomorrow. I can do this. I think I know the perfect dish for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

_Ring a Ding Dong_  
_Ring a Ding Ding Dong_

_Ring a Ding Dong_  
_Ring a Ding Ding Dong_

_Ring a Ding Dong_  
_Ring a Ding Ding Dong_  
_Do Re Mi Fa Mi Re Do_

It's a good thing today is Saturday. The only day of the week where I don't have any scheduled subject and yet here I am waking up 4 o'clock in the morning to get ready for my part time job.

_"Five more minutes Kaela…Uhmm…still sleepy…" _I muttered to myself. I know today is my first day but I couldn't get my sleep on last night. I still kept thinking on that stupid "new dish" or whatever. That reminds me...Connie texted me last night and I forgot to reply…

I got up and checked my phone and found 15 unread messages. Most of the messages were from Connie asking us (Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Me) if we were available this Saturday night. The café closes at 8, so I don't think Eren and I can make it if it was a dinner or some sort.

I replied at his text messages _"I don't think I can make it. The café closes at 8pm. What's the occasion anyway?" _Well…I'll just wait for his reply later he does wake up late so maybe I'll check my phone again between breaks. Hmm…Eren also texted almost didn't read it. "_Sasha…Go through the back door of the café at 8am" _That's weird. Damn. It's already quarter to 5. I've got to get ready…maybe after 5 minutes.

From where I'm staying at right now, the café is like 30 minutes away from here. I could walk two blocks to go to the bus stop and wait but taking the bus has no assurance of getting me there early since people have to be dropped off along the way.

And so, I decided to ride my bike but before that I had to make one quick stop at a pastry shop near my apartment and take a peek on the breads they already have. I can feel the warmth coming out from the stream and I was so sure that it was fresh from the oven. Surely I won't pass the opportunity of eating a French bread while still hot. I was about to make my order and pay but I was startled when I heard someone called me.

"_Potato girl! You'll be late if you keep stopping on every food stall you see._" That voice seemed like Jean's. I turned around to look and true enough it was him also on a bike. "_You?! What are you doing here? Hmpf. I see you're stalking me now huh_?" I told him while I glanced at him and back to the cashier and my lovely bread. "_In your dreams, Braus. I live two blocks from here since ever. What about you_?" I couldn't care less but what makes me curious is how I haven't noticed him from a year that I have been staying here. "_Really? Haven't seen you at all since I came to live on that apartment_" I pointed on the building. "_It's because your eyes is always focused on foods rather than your neighbors_." He answered back which I think is a little bit of an insult. "_Yeah. Yeah. Well I got to go. I don't want to be on the first day_" I told him as I hopped on my bike. "_Let's go together_" Jean said.

We arrived at the café about 5 minutes before 8 am. It was really funny because Eren also arrived at the same time as us. While walking I realized that Jean was not that of an ass and was pretty much good looking after all. We had a few chats and I shared him the foods I bought. I got to know him a little bit. Maybe his blunt personality is his charm. His way of teasing others is a way to show that you're already his friend. I pity him when he told me about his one sided love for Levi's cousin. I haven't seen her yet but she sure is lucky that a guy like Jean likes her or rather loves her. If a guy like Jean would be head over heels for me I wouldn't surely let go of him. Whoa. That last statement was just wrong. I do not see Jean as something like that. Nope.

We went through the back door it's funny because I didn't see Eren used a key. It wasn't locked. Someone must have arrived earlier than us. As we entered, Levi was already there too busy inspecting the shelves, cabinets, and utensils. He noticed us as we walked in and there it was again his deathly glare.

"_Kirschtein, I want you to sweep the floors and wipe the windows. Jaeger, Change the table cloths and wipe the tables. I'm going to check everything later make sure I don't see any dust. Braus. Stay here." _I supposed this was his way of saying good morning to his employees. Without a second to spare, the two went and worked right away. I wonder what kind of task he'll give me.

"_Braus. Since this is your first day I'm going to show you first where the things are placed and where it should be placed._" He glances at me

"_Yes sir_" I replied

We took a quick tour around the storage room where I can smell the aroma of coffee and see a lot of fruits and vegetables. I want to cover my nose. Smelling the aroma makes me hungry and I can't get that overcome me. One wrong move and it is goodbye job, goodbye money, and cut down food. Not to mention giving Eren trouble.

"_Braus. Did you hear what I said?"_

_ "Yes sir" I replied weakly_

_ "What was my last statement?"_

_ "Uhm…Don't give me any headache?" _Well that's what I know he always tell me. So might as well give it a try.

"_Close enough. I want you to listen carefully_" whew. Okay. I've got to get my composure on and resist the temptations of food.

After about 15 mins, we already went back from the storage room. Like he said awhile ago, he did checked every nook and cranny and when he is not satisfied he gives this grumpy facial expression and he lets them clean it again but this time with him supervising. It was 5 mins. Before the time to open. We were in our White long sleeves shirt and black pants. Well, I have to change in the bathroom since my co-workers are all males. I've got to say they look pretty hot…I mean good despite their weird personality.

"_Jaeger. Prepare to open the shop. Kirschtein. In the counter. Braus. Stay. I forgot to tell you something" _Okay. What now? I already know that he'll be supervising and that I shouldn't give him a headache.

"_Yes, sir_" All of us answered back. Okay here it is...

"_I forgot to mention. We'll need you to cut your hair_." Did I hear him right? Cut my hair? Why?

"_Eh? Is it really necessary? I mean I'll just do all the cooking, right?_" I asked him.

"_All of us can cook here and this is a café where men should only be the workers here. If one of our customers here might come to know that we accepted you we don't know what might happen._" He looks at me. Damn. I hate the way he looks at me right now. Not that I mind but just by looking at his eyes I feel like I'm being hypnotized to agree to cut my long auburn hair.

This is a hard choice. I know I told myself that I love food and that I'll do whatever it takes to not cut them off but now that I'm in this kind of situation I don't know what to do.

"_So? What will be your decision?_"

* * *

I used Kaela Kimura's Ring a Ding Dong as Sasha's alarm. I think it was pretty catchy. I liked it. :)

I found a pic of Sasha's genderbend. I think she looks good/handsome. The pic is not mine. Credits to whomever owns it.


	5. Chapter 4

I stared at the mirror and couldn't get my eyes off. The girl that once had a long auburn hair traded it for a guy's short bob haircut with side bangs. It was no doubt one of the hardest decisions I've ever made but I know that everything will be worth it. I wonder what my friends, especially Connie, will say if they saw me with my new haircut. Oh well…

"_I still can't believe that I look..."_

_"Good?" _The stylist, Hanji Zoe, finished my sentence. Hanji is the stylist hired by the café if there would be any occasions that needed her. I believe that she is also one of Levi's closest friends as well. Hanji is really easy to talk I didn't feel any tension from the very first time she saw me.

"_Yeah…I think I look more handsome than any of the guys here." _I jokingly told her. She laughed.

_"That reminds me. I brought clip hair extensions here. I'll teach you how to put it yourself so that you can put it every time you go to your class."_

_"Hanji…thank you…but I don't have any of those hair extensions at home and I don't know if my monthly budget can still afford it." _It's really embarrassing but that's the truth. I don't mind going to my class having this short hair if it just weren't for some customers that could recognize me.

_"Don't worry about that. I'll give it to you. Let's just say a happy first meeting you gift." _She smiled at me. She was really great. I owe her a lot.

_"Thank you" _I sincerely mean it

"_No problem. After I teach you that I'll also teach you how to hide your…" _she looked at my chest. I forgot about it.

_"Uh…yeah…okay" _I placed my hands at my chest and replied sheepishly.

I went to the kitchen after some time with Hanji. Levi and Eren were there. Eren's eyes grew wider and his jaw dropping from the moment he saw me.

_"I'm much better looking than you right now"_ I told him while I smile. I mustn't show any sadness.

_"Wow sash! I still can't believe what I'm seeing. Maybe if you would go out there many of the ladies out there might try to woo you." _Eren said

_"Maybe" _I wouldn't know it for sure but if that's what Eren thinks then it must be true.

_"Jaeger. isn't a time to have a chitchat. Go back to work." _Levi was beside me and looked at Eren.

_"Yes sir" _both of us replied back.

_"Braus. Expect that I'll be with you from the whole month…" _He told me while heading for the oven. If we were living in a world filled with drama I might have assume something else from his statement. Then be with me for a month. I guess he'll also train me and at the same time evaluate me huh? I understand that. I know that I'll have a rough. Everything might not turn out the way I want to but I still won't give up.

_"…and forget about the new dish for now. I'll train you first" _Is this a miracle? Yippee!

_"Yes sir. I'll do my best" _I told him with a salute. He took a glance at me and nodded.

"_Sir, one of our pastries is running out-_"Jean saw me and also gave an expression same as the one Eren gave. He was speechless and tried to contain his laughter. He went out and took one last glance at me.

_"Braus. I want you to place this in the pastry display case later" _Levi took out a something from the oven. It was still warm and steam stems out from it.

I took the pastry and did what Levi told me to do. I went outside near the counter was the pastry display case. As I place the new pastry, I saw a customer looking at me. She smiled at me and I smiled and waved back at her. I saw her blush.

"_Hey! Hey! I think that customer already likes you" _Jean whispered in my ear.

_"That's because I'm good looking" _I told him

_"Whoa. Did you already have a change of heart?" _

"_What are you talking about? I'm still me…Only with a short hair" _That is true.

_"Hey sash! The girl on table 7 asked me to give you this" _Eren said handing out a piece of table napkin. I took it and saw a cellphone number written to it. I looked at the girl and she was giving a sign that I would assume means to call her.

_"I think I should get inside now. Levi will probably get mad at me for taking too much time placing the pastry outside"_ I waved at them as I return to the kitchen.

Time passed by fast. It was already 8pm. Jean had to leave early. Eren, Levi, and I stayed on further to clean the café before we leave.

_"I'll leave first Sash. Bye! Make sure to text us when you reach home" _Eren said making his way out.

_"Sure! I'll text you. Now go" _I shouted at him.

Just a bit longer and I'll also go home. I can't go home yet until Levi will also go or he will ask of me to go home too. I wonder if the pastry shop near my apartment is still open. I think I should pass by afterwards or maybe I should buy food first from fastfood chains that I can pass along the way.

_"Hmm"_

I was in deep thought. My hand is on my cheeks when I suddenly heard downpour of water outside. I looked outside and it was raining. How am I supposed to go home in my bike?

_"Why does it have to rain right now?" _I mumbled to myself. I'm really having a bad day.

_"It's raining" _I looked beside me and I saw Levi also looking outside

_"Yeah. I don't think I can go out for a little while" _I told him

_"Sorry brat but I'm closing it already and calling it a day" _

_"I can't go home yet. The road is probably slippery for my bike" _He looked at me.

_"Leave the bike here for today. I'll give you a ride home" _He told me

_"Really? Thank you sir" _I shouted out with joy. I can go home safe and dry and it's all thanks to my boss, Levi. He is really strict but I appreciate his concern for his co-workers.

It was really raining pretty hard and the umbrella that was left in the shop was not that big enough. We had to get closer to each other so that we wouldn't get our clothes or us wet. I can feel his arms around my shoulders trying to get me closer to him. It was warm. His car was parked just near the café. He let me enter the car first and then he went next. I was in the passenger's seat just beside him.

I tried to look down. It was my first time being alone with a guy in a car. Sure there was a time I was in a car alone with Connie but hey it's Connie. I've known him since childhood.

_"Your seatbelt" _I looked confused. What did he just said?

_"What?"_

He moved across me. His face was near mine. It was fair and smooth. His scent was soothing. I couldn't help but stare at him. He put on my seatbelt and our eyes meet. It was always his eyes that captivate me. I can feel the heat running through my body. My temperature rising. He went closer and touched my forehead.

_ "Are you…sick?" _He asked with his poker face expression

_"No…uhm…It's probably because I'm too tired" _I answered back hands waving

He went back to position and also puts on his seatbelt. Before he started the car he made sure I was fine.

_"Are you sure?"_

_ "Yeah" _I can feel something dripping down from my nose

_ "Brat…Your nose is bleeding…Maybe I should take you to the hospital" _Who wouldn't have a nose bleed after seeing your pretty face so close. I wiped my nose and looked away from him.

_ "When we're not working…call me Levi" _He mumbled. I looked at him and smiled. We'll be together for a month so I don't mind.

"Okay…Levi"

I'm beginning to think that this day…no…the months and days to come… won't be that bad afterall.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a week since my first day here at work. I have adjusted as sasha in the morning and some random hot dude working in a café in the afternoon up until evening, this is only applicable for weekdays of course. Every Saturday would be different…I would work whole day since it is the only day which I have no scheduled classes and Sundays…I would just stay at home. Everything has been my routine now, I guess.

For a week now, Levi has been teaching me stuff from cooking to baking. From pleasing ladies to giving them some fan services. And for every break that I have I just couldn't forget what happened last week.

*FLASHBACK*

_"When we're not working…call me Levi" _He mumbled. I looked at him and smiled. We'll be together for a month so I don't mind.

"_Okay…Levi_" He nodded and turned his head and looked at the road as he drives. It was so quiet like an angel just happened to pass by. I couldn't stand this tension building. I have to say something.

"_Youcan call me Sasha instead of my last name…that is…if we're not working" _Sasha, you idiot. What did you just said? Crap! Of all the things that I could have said and this is the one I have to blur out.

_"Okay" _He just glanced at me. What should I say next?

_"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you that my apartment is at the Trost Street. There's this pastry shop over there. It's the only pastry shop there so… I don't know if you know it but you can just drop me down there. I mean not literally but-" _

_"I got it" _Seriously…He's a man of few words. I wonder what's bugging him.

Along the way, we happened to get stuck in traffic. Today is really not my day. What's going to happen next? _*Grumble* _

_"Haha. It must be Eren" _I laughed and took my phone out pretending I got a message_. _I'm hungry. I forgot…I was planning to buy food along the way. What do I do now? I'm hungry and I'm feeling the cold wrapping around me already.

_"Here" _Levi handed me a cracker

_"Eh?" _I was surprised and looked at him. I wonder if keeps food in his car.

_"You're hungry right? Here. Eat it but make sure there won't be any scattered crumbs." _This time…he looked at me. I don't know what to say anymore. He's being too kind right now not that he is.

_"It's so embarrassing. Thank you. I won't leave any crumbs here on your car. If I were to leave some don't worry. I'll clean it up." _I told him as I was opening taking one out and nib on it.

The traffic took unexpectedly longer and from this point on my head is already leaning on the window, mind is in dream land and eyes were already shut down. I could feel something warm covering the upper half of the body and hand brushing through my hair down to my cheeks. I can feel the car moving again but this time it wasn't stopping. An instrumental music started playing breaking the silence that irritated me. I felt at ease wishing that time would just stop even for a second.

I can feel the car stopping and something warm and soft cupping through my face. I held it. I opened my eyes a little to see what was going on. I saw his face again getting closer and closer. Is he planning to kiss me while I'm asleep? What should I do? Should I still pretend to sleep? I don't know what to do.

_"Brau-I mean, Sasha. We're here" _Did he know I was already awake? Well, time to get up now. Maybe he noticed it when I held his hand. I shouldn't have done that. Whoa! Why am I acting like I wanted to be kissed?

His hands were going away from my face and were taking off my seatbelt.I stretched my arms and yawn noticing his coat wrapped around me.

"_I see. The rain has already stopped. *_I looked around*_ Oh! This is the right place! I'm home! Thank you Levi! And I'm sorry if I have bothered you." _I told him.

_"You didn't. If you had then I would have just dropped you off along the way" _I looked at him and he looked back. We stared at each other again for a few moments. I broke the awkward situation.

_"Well it's getting late. I should go out now and you should go home and also rest. Hehe" _I looked away. I went down quickly from the car.

_"Sasha" _He shouted as he opened the window

_"What?" _I turned around

_"Be careful" _Me? Be careful? From what? My apartment is near anyway

_"Thanks. You too." _I just told him. I saw him smirked and then he went off

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It was my break. I went to the changing room and took out the extra croissant and blueberry muffin I had baked. I found myself in deep thoughts.

"_When we're not working…call me…Levi" _I tried mimicking Levi as I nibble. One hand is cupping my cheeks and the other holding a croissant.

"_Hey! Potato head! What did you just say?"_

_ "I said...when we're not-Oh"_I turned beside me and Jean was standing there. How long has he been there? Did he hear everything I had said?

_"Don't you give me that 'Oh' look and stop nibbling that croissant and that blueberry muffin. If Levi sees you your ass is in trouble." _He looked around and looked at me.

_ "Jean. How long have you been standing there? Did you hear everything I was saying?"_

_ "Not too long. I did hear it but the only thing I could understand was 'When we're not working…call me…' and then it was all munching sounds. So tell me? Do you like someone? Heh. Well you look at that. Even potato heads can like someone too huh?"_

_ "It's none of your business and besides I'm not munching potato right now so don't call me potato head."_

_ "Fine. Then don't. Like I care anyway." _

_ "Jean. What do you do to distract yourself from having deep thoughts?" _I asked him

_"Look if you don't want to think about someone just get yourself busy. Do some stupid things or get out there and mingle with other people rather than your precious foods"_

_ "You do have a point" _

_ "So tell me? Who's this guy? Do I know him?" _Jean leaned closer and closer until the door opened. We both looked at the door. It was Eren and Levi.

_ "Hey Sash! Have-"_Eren looked at me then looked at the man beside me trying to process some idea out of it. Levi was just looking at Jean.

"_It's not what you think" _Jean waved his hands

"_Jean. I didn't know that you and Sasha…_"Eren said looking the other way.

_ "No…I asked Jean if he has food" _I said and smiled at them.

_"Is that why you have a croissant and blueberry muffin?" _Levi asked. Crap! I forgot about the food.

"_Ah...I-I was hungry and-"_

_ "And I gave her a food" _Jean interrupted. I looked at him

"_Eh? What? Wait. No-" _I tried to tell them as I wave my hands

"_You two…Kirschtein…you'll stay here alone to clean this whole place afterwards. Braus. You'll come tomorrow morning alone and clean until I'm satisfied." _Levi took a glance at us and left with Eren. And I thought that Sunday would be my rest day.

_"Wait! Hold on a –"_I tried calling them out but they weren't looking back._ "Why did you help me?" _I asked Jean

"_Because he could have fired you" _

"_Idiot. You didn't have to do that. He could have fired you as well. Think about it you could have also lose your job" _I know it was my mistake and I don't want to drag someone who worked their way up just because of me. "_Don't worry. I'll talk to him and please don't do that again. I appreciate the help but I don't want to drag you down in my own mess. It hurts my pride." _I told him

"_Wow. Potato heads have pride now. Huh? Fine…Just don't come crying he fires you" _I went and tapped his shoulders.

_ "I won't you stupid horse face" _I told him and I went out of the changing room.

I saw Levi. I went near him and he walked away from me. I looked at him and he looked away. Is he playing hard to get right now? To think he can be just like a child. He was about to entertain some customers again. I have no other choice then.

"_Sir Levi you have a…uhm…phone call_" I interrupted his conversation with the customer.

"_Who is it?_" He asked. I got to think fast. That's right!

"_It's your cousin_" I really am smart.

"_Tellher I'm busy" _He looked at the customers. Damn it! He's giving too much fan service in one day.

_ "It's an emergency" _

_ "Tch. Excuse me Ladies. I'll be right back"_ He glanced at the customers and gave a smirk.

_ "Kyaah! Don't worry we'll wait" _One of the ladies said. Acting all cute…It's really irritating me

We went inside already. No one can see us. I suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the storage room. I don't know if he was letting himself pulled but I had to apply most of my strength.

"_Explain yourself Braus_"

"_I'm sorry but you're playing hard to get so I had to resort to this kind of dirty tactic. Jean didn't steal the food. I baked an extra croissant and blueberry muffin."_

_ "Saving your boyfriend is useless"_

_ "Jean is not my boyfriend. But if you really think that way then think whatever you want I just came here to set the facts straight. That Jean didn't took the food. He was asking me why I was in deep thoughts and I asked him for advice"_

_ "Hmm.." _Levi looked at me and took one step closer.

_ "Jean was just hearing me out. I was asking him tips for the exams" _I have to lie at this part. Sure I was distracted. Distracted from thinking what happened last week.

_ "Hearing you out doesn't consist of faces closer to each other" _I don't understand him…Did he get mad at me because of that? I really don't get it.

_"What? I know I'm not supposed to ask this but are you jealous?" _I know I don't have something like Wernicke's aphasia but why am I suddenly saying this. I hope he didn't hear that.

_"Tsk. Starting tonight you'll be the last one to stay and clean up the whole mess with me supervising you. You'll have to do that for three weeks" _I looked at him surprised. I couldn't believe it. My exam week is coming up and I have to work up late?! Talk about sadistic. This guy here is one tough cookie.

_"Huh? Sir? My exam week is near could you-" _

_"It's your problem. End of discussion" _He left me. I have no choice but to comply and this is also a good news I guess since he didn't fire me.

"_So how did it go?" _Jean came out of nowhere

_"I'll have to stay here and clean this place up for three weeks" _I said with black clouds hanging over my head

_"That was harsh. If you want we can go home together. I'll wait for you to finish clean this place up."_

_"Jean…Thank you" _I looked at him. Sobbing.

_"Don't think I'm doing this for you. I just want to see you suffer. Heh"_

_"Stupid horse face" _I glared at him

And I thought my life was already complicated but I think it only got worse. One after the other. I feel like riding a roller coaster without an end in sight. I hope the three weeks would pass by easily. Sigh. I now regret loving food too much.

* * *

SecretlyInLoveWithYourFanfic: Kinda. hehe. :)

AOT-Sasha: Thank you very much! :)

Everyone: Thank you really :) I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and fave you have given me. I also appreciate it if you could give me some feedbacks or criticism regarding my writing. Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	7. Chapter 6

_"Time to do my punishment" _I said to myself as I started wiping the tables. The café just closed and Eren and Jean left. Jean did say he's going to wait for me. The thought of him waiting for me made my pace faster. I needed to clean the area starting from the main up to the storage room. It was hard but since it's just cleaning I know I can do this.

"_Sir, I'm finished cleaning" _I said after an hour and a half cleaning.

_"Hmm…" _He checked the whole place starting from outside until the storage room. How obsess is this guy in cleanliness?

_"So…is it okay? Can I leave now?" _I asked with a smile on my face

_"You missed a spot"_

_"Where?" _I asked him

_"Over there…" _He pointed at my lips.

"_What?_" He gently cups my cheeks, looking straight into my eyes, and brings his lips to mine. His lips were soft and tender. I can feel my heart beating faster. My knees getting weaker. He parted his lips with mine and I looked at him dumbfounded. He caught me off guard. That was my first kiss.

_"I…uh-I think I should go" _I immediately walked away leaving the man behind without looking back at him. I went straight outside. I was catching breath, placing my hands on my chest. _Why did he suddenly kiss me?_

It was already late and not to mention Jean waiting for me outside. It's really embarrassing. I wonder if he is still there. Knowing how impatient he is sometimes he might not even last 30 minutes waiting just for me. I heard someone shouting. I fixed myself up and smiled.

"_Hey potato head! Over here_" I looked across the street. A tall man was standing there with a 7-11 plastic bag hanging on one of his hand. He crossed the street and went closer to where I was standing.

"_Eh? Did you really wait for me?" _I asked

_"Yeah. Why? Oh. Here I bought you some food. You must be hungry from all that cleaning afterall." _He handed me the plastic bag. I smiled.

"_Bread, water, and…" _I was checking out the foods he bought me

"_Do you really have to check it right now? Come on. Let's go. It's already late and just eat that along the way or in your apartment"_

_ "Thanks" _I smiled, reached out for the bread, and hopped on my bike. I'm glad to be riding back home. I want to lie down and roll over my bed afterwards.

"_So…tell me…who's the guy?" _Jeanasked while looking ahead

_ "What? Who?" _I glanced at him with curiosity

_ "The one that you were thinking awhile back" _My face looking gape as he told me

_ "I won't tell you" _I looked ahead

_ "Suit yourself. Oh and by the way. I lied. I heard all the things you were mumbling about" _There is no way he could have heard that. He is tricking me. I know he is.

_ "Huh? No way. You're lying" _I told him

_ "Want me to repeat the exact sentences you were saying?" _He looked at me mischievously.

_ "I dare you" _I won't give in to his tricks. Hmpf

_ "Okay. If I got it right you'll tell me everything. Deal?" _He slowed down.

_ "U-uhm…De-deal!" _I told him

_ "You were saying to yourself 'when we're not working call me…' "_He tried mimicking me. I hope he gets it wrong.

_ "Call what?"_

_ "Call me…LEVI…you heard me. L-E-V-I…I got it didn't I?" _He emphasized Levi's name. He definitely heard it.

_ "Nope. That's not it." _I told him. Denying should be able to do the trick.

_ "Don't lie potato head. I heard that loud and clear" _He knows it. We stopped and looked for a place to sit.

_ "He…" _I started to tell him what happened last week. _"And that's what happened…" _I finished telling him not mentioning about the kiss that happened. I looked at him. His face became serious. He really is a good listener.

_ "Maybe he likes you. What about you?" _He said as he scratches his head

_ "I don't know. He have plenty experiences with women so it's difficult to say if he really likes me or just hitting on me." _I looked down at my shoes.

"_I was asking if you like him not what you think his thinking_" He has a point on that one

"_Maybe_" I answered. I'm not really sure at all. Right now I'm confused.

_ "Really? That reminds me…you know I heard from Hanji, he only had one girlfriend. Wait. Let me correct it. Fiancée" _

_ "Oh. What happened?" _I looked at Jean again

_ "Don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" _He said and thenpats my head

_ "Idiot. Forget it. My head only hurts even more" _I stood up and hopped in my bike again. Jean followed and we went slowly ahead.

_ "Don't worry I bet his head hurts even more" _I turned around and looked at him. _"What? It's just a joke" _

_ "I don't like it" _I looked away and remembered the kiss. I shook my head trying to forget it.

_ "Want me to set you up on a date?" _He said as he reached out his phone from his pocket.

_ "Very funny, horse face" _I glared at him

_ "I'm serious. I think I know some guys who is better suited for you" _He said.

_ "I don't need a date. I need to work hard to sustain my needs" _

_ "Remember when I told you to do some stupid things. Well. Why not try dating?" _He's really serious about this.

_ "Nope" _

_ "The one I'm going to set you up with is my bestfriend. He's the total opposite of your precious…ehem…LEVI" _He was smiling

_ "He's not my precious" _Jean is really getting on my nerves.

_ "Not yet…"_He mumbled

"_I heard that!_ _Why you…Oh. We're already here" _I looked around and glanced at Jean"_I'll just ask you when I'm ready. And thank you" _I waved at Jean and went to my apartment.

I went to bed immediately without changing my clothes. I hugged my pillow and stare again thinking about what I should do or how I should face Levi at work. I placed finger on my lips. _He stole my first kiss. _

My phone is ringing. It's just probably Eren checking up if I got home safely, I thought. It was an unknown number. I looked at the message immediately

_"Look outside your window" _it says.

"_Who are you?" _I replied.

_"Just look outside your window"_

"_Sorry. I think you've got the wrong number" _Who is this person messaging me?

_"No. I'm sure I've got the right number. So please just look outside the window"_

I'm really an idiot sometimes. I know I shouldn't look out my window but my instinct tells me to do it. I took a peek. I couldn't believe who I saw. Levi was standing out there he was looking at his phone and placing it to his ears. My phone rings. He was calling me. I answered it.

_"Hello? What do you want?" _I asked.

_"Can you come outside?" _

"_Why?"_

_ "You forgot your bag in the changing room" _Oh yeah. I walked out right away after he kissed me. Good thing I always put my phone in my pocket and Jean and I didn't stop to buy food along the way..

_ "Oh…wait. I'm going down"_ I put on my yellow jacket with hoodie and went down hurriedly. I went outside and there he was standing across me. He was looking straight at me. I came closer looking away from him. I couldn't face him.

_"Here" _He handed me my bag.

"_Thanks"_ I took it and turned my back. He grabs my wrist

_"About that kiss-"_He started to say. I didn't want to hear what he is about to say

_"Ah…Pls. don't worry I won't tell that to anyone and…let's just forget about it. You were probably stressed out at that time." _I tried brushing his hand off around my wrist but he pulled me closer. His other arm wrapped around my waist. He whispered something in my ears.

_"I don't want you to forget…" _He lets go off me and walks away. What did he mean by that? I was just standing there processing what he had said. I don't understand him at all. One moment he pulls me into his arms and the next thing I know he leaves me staring out of nowhere.

* * *

AOT-Sasha: Thank you very much! :) Okay. I'll be careful in using a past tense. Yey! One step in improving my english grammar :)

SecretlyInLoveWithYourFanfic:Well...They can call her by her last name, her first name, or whatever they want to call her :) I want the story to have this atmosphere where they are comfortable in what they want to call each other. I want them to have this bond. As for sasha's boy name...I still don't know what to call her but I want to give this 'who's that guy?' kind of charm where her background is a mystery to the customers. That's just an idea of course but I'm open for any suggestions or opinions :) I hope this answers your question :)

Everyone: Thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 7

I don't know how to face him at work afterwards. Should I even go to work? Everything happened so fast and still vivid. It feels awkward seeing him. Maybe I should quit and find some place to work again.

"_Hey Sash! Guess what? The forecast says you'll have a good new year" _Connie, who is sitting right in front of me, said.

"_Are you sure? I don't believe that" _I told him with my face down on the table.

"_Is it because your boss asked you to do some overtime for stealing?"_I looked at him. He was looking at me raising his right eyebrow

_"Who told you that?" _I was surprised he knew

"_I heard what happened from Eren. You didn't tell me and to think I always tell you everything first" _He crossed his arms over his chest

_ "I didn't steal anything…I baked it...and since I baked too many I took some…"_

_ "Isn't that kinda stealing?" _

_ "No...Because I baked it"_

_ "Whatever. At least you still got your job. So isn't that a good thing?" _That is a good thing. Should I also be happy for that kiss?

_ "Yeah. I guess…I…I don't think I want to go today though" _I raised my head up and looked away

_ "What?"_

_ "I think I should look for another job. Like in a…cosplay restaurant…or maybe a pet store"_

_ "I think it's too late for that. You've already cut your hair and you can get your salary after this week."_

_ "I know but…"_

_ "Come on Sash! If it's the overtime you're thinking that's no problem. Right?"_

_ "What if it was more than just the overtime? I mean exam week is also next week and I've got to review too."_

_ "I thought you already started reviewing yesterday?"_

_ "I started a little"_

_ "You're acting weird. Are you sick? You look pale." _Is he getting suspicious?

_ "N-no…nothing happened…And I'm fine"_I told him

_ "You're hiding something aren't you?" _

_ "Woah! Look at the time! Well I don't want to be late. Bye Connie! And thanks for the treat!"_

_ "Wait! Sash! You didn't even touch your food! "_I heard him say as I run through the door.

I won't go to work for now. Besides from being uneasy with Levi right now, I think I'm not feeling well. I couldn't sleep well from thinking about the kiss and what he said to me. I think stress is building up I know I should have rest yesterday but I also need to start reviewing.

"_Eren. Sorry but I won't be able to go to work today I'm not feeling well. Please tell Levi. Thanks!" _

_"Okay. Get well soon!"_

I messaged Eren as I went my way home. I can already feel my temperature rising and I feel dizzy. It's a good thing I'm near my apartment. Just a little further and I can go and rest.

I arrived at my apartment and looked for an antipyretic drug. I ran out of stock.

"_Jean. I know it's a hassle but can you buy some medicine and food and drop it by my apartment? Thanks"_

_"Okay. Just go to rest. I'll ring you afterwards" _

I changed my clothes, went to bed and covered myself with 2 layers of blankets as I shiver. I can feel myself sweating and panting. I went to sleep. I didn't know how many hours have passed. I heard my phone ring. I reached for it.

"_I'm here" _It was Jean. I got up swaying to my left and right. I leaned on the wall for support. As I opened the door, my knees give in, my eyes shut down, and all I can see now is darkness. I can feel something carrying me into my bed and covering me. I can hear the footsteps. I tried to open my eyes but everything seems hazy right now and the next thing I know went into a deep slumber.

"_What time is it?_"I woke up and feel something on my head. "_A towel?" _I got up and looked around me. I noticed my clothes were a little bit different and I didn't wear any bra. I swore I wore one before I went to bed. I got more confused as to what happened last night. All I could remember was opening the door and seeing Jean standing.

_"You're awake…" _Jean went to inside my room and touched my forehead and then reached for the thermometer next and took my temperature. _"You still have a fever. Your temperature got down compared to yesterday" _

_"What are you doing here?" _I looked away

_"You didn't want to go to the hospital and I was left with no choice to nurse you"_

_"Eh? Were you the one who…who changed my clothes?"_

_"I did. Don't worry I didn't see anything. You were sweating a lot and burning up so I had to change your clothes"_

_"How can I be sure you didn't saw it?"_

_"Potato girls aren't my type" _

_"That's mean. Didn't you go to class today? And what about work?"_

_"I messaged Levi already that I won't be able to make it today and I didn't went to accounting class today thanks to you. Tsk."_

_"You know what I'm probably fine…I can take care of myself now" _I told him

_"Stop fooling me. Get up. I prepared some food"_

_"Woah! So horses can cook huh?"_

_"Glad to see your sharp tongue is still intact"_

_"You took care of me. So, it's thanks to you I guess"_

_"You should be"_

As soon I stand up, I lost my balance. I pulled him as I fall down and he fell on top of me. We stared at each other's eyes for a moment. I can feel his breathing. The atmosphere is getting awkward. I broke it off by looking away. He stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me up and assisted me to my seat. He removed the cover from the soup and omelet in front of me. If dating someone feels like this maybe I should agree to date his bestfriend. I tasted the soup and omelet. It really tastes good! I couldn't help but put more into my mouth.

_"Take it easy. You'll choke if you don't slow down" _He looked at me trying to slow me down _  
_

_"I can't help it. I'm hungry and your cooking…tastes good" __  
_

_"I think that's the first compliment I received from_ you" He smirked

_"Whatevs horse face" _I told him as I munch on the delicious omelet_  
_

_"Maybe I should let you pay for all the troubles you caused me"_

_"I'll-"_I heard my phone ring in my room

_ "Your phone is ringing. Won't you answer it?"_

_"Later. I'm eating" _I couldn't care anything right now except for the food in front of me

_"You really are a glutton"_

_"Thank you that's a-"_ I was supposed to say some harsh comebacks at Jean when I heard someone knocked on my door. _"I wonder who that is. Hey Jean. Can you please get that?"_

_"Fine just make sure you'll finish that" _Jean stood up and opened the door.

_"Who is it?" _I asked

_"It's me" _It was Levi. He was holding some fruit

_"I let him in. Well potato head. I think it's getting pretty late and you know…I've gotta get home too. My folks might be looking for me. Bye!"_He looked at me and winked.

_"Wait! Don't-"I_ stood up reaching out for Jean. He is so dead when I see him next time.

_"Here. I bought it" _Levi handed me the fruits staring at me

_"Thank you…I didn't know you'll come so sorry if my apartment is kinda messy" _I took it and looked away. I couldn't look at him directly in the eye.

He holds my hand and gently brushed my hair. From my hair he placed his hand in his forehead. I wanted to push his hands away from me but for some reason I couldn't.

_"You should be able to get well tomorrow" _He said as he pulled away his hands from me.

_"Yeah. Can I tell you something?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think I can't work properly for a few days"_

_"Is that so?" _He whispered to my ears as he move his head closer. He placed a finger on my chin and lifted it. Is he going to kiss me again?

_"What are you doing?" _I asked him. This time I looked at him.

_"Figure it out" _I closed my eyes for what's about to. What will he do?

* * *

AOT-Sasha: Thank you very much for your support :)

Everyone: Thank you too! :) Pls don't hesitate to put on reviews and maybe some...criticism? To be a good writer means having to know his flaws I guess :)


	9. Chapter 8

"Why are you closing your eyes? You're not thinking that I'm going to kiss you right?" Levi said as he pokes me in the forehead.

"Of course not! Why would I?"

"There's no reason for you to be absent at work tomorrow since you look like your usual self already"

"You didn't have to remind me because I was really planning to go to work tomorrow anyway"

"And by the way I already deducted your salary"

"I know that already"

"Well...I think there's nothing else more to say. I guess I should go now"

"Oh...thank you. Thank you for visiting me." I told him. He turned his back on me and walked away without saying anything. He acted like he didn't kiss me the other day. Like nothing happened. Maybe I shouldn't think too much on that kiss.

I followed my usual routine the next day. Going to school with my hair extension and going to work and removing it. Pretending to be a guy in the afternoon and my usual self in the morning.

"Sure I'll go! I don't know where you live so just message me the time and place where we can meet up. Thanks!" I told Mikasa on the phone

"What was that all about?" Jean asked

"I called my friend. Since exam week is near I asked for her help in one of our subjects. That reminds me…Why did you leave me with Levi last night? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hmm...Aren't you happy you got to spend some time alone with him?"

"What are you talking about? If you think I'm going crazy all over him then you're wrong"

"Right..."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"What do you think?"

"...Then...then...set me up with your bestfriend"

"What?"

"I want to have a date with your bestfriend after exams"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious"

"Fine. I'll message him later"

"Thanks. Well...Levi might look for me, talk to you later"

My friends are right. I do need to think of something else other than food and maybe I should already date someone. I am already old enough to date and if I were to date maybe my dad would stop setting me up with one of his friends' son.

"I'm here. Oh? You already finished baking"

"We're going to entertain customers for now"

"We? You mean I'll also entertain them?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh...no...not really...it's just so sudden"

"What sudden? I've been training you for 3 weeks already you should know by now that you'll also entertain them sooner or later"

"Yes sir"

This is sudden. I don't even know how I'll introduce myself or what name I should tell them. I mean I can't use my real name that would be just so stupid. I could use potato guy but that would just be freaking weird. I don't know what to call myself dammit. Think Sasha. Think.

I went to one of the customers. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She started to speak. I couldn't help but think of a good name that would suit me and my personality. I closed my eyes and cupped my cheeks.

"Hey! Are you listening? "A girl with large amber eyes and short light brown hair looks at me

"What?" I looked at her and fixed myself. Trying to maintain my composure.

"What's your name?"

"Hmm. You can call me anything you want. Honey, prince, or even darling. As long as you're with me I'll be anything you want me to be and I'll stay as long as you want me to" I looked at her directly in her eyes giving her the loveliest smile I could.

"I-I…I can call you anything I want?"

"Yeah. Because right now I'm all yours" I hold her hands and moved closer to her. I can't think of a good name so it's better if they can just call me whatever pet name they want.

"Kyaah! I'm sorry! I-I don't know where to start. My prince? Sweetheart? Oh...I think your phone is ringing"

"Eh? Hmm…I'm sorry. Please give me minute I'll just turn it off" I don't recognize this number. Who's calling me now at this hour? I switched it off and return in being the host I am.

Time passed by quickly and before I knew it I was already finishing cleaning. I managed to send a message to the unfamiliar number who called me.

"Good evening. Who is this? Why did you call me?" I asked

"Hi! This is Jean's best friend, Marco Bodt. He gave me your number" Bodt? Where did I heard that name before?

"Hello! My name's Sasha Braus. I'm sorry if I didn't answer your calls a while ago. I hope you don't mind but can I text you later? I'm pretty busy right now." I wonder if Jean mentioned I'm working at the café and pretends to be a guy.

"It's okay. I understand. Text you later, I guess" I think I'll get along with this guy.

"Thank you"

Jean's best friend seems kinda nice. He did say his best friend is the complete opposite of Levi…or maybe it's the other way around. Marco's personality is contrary to Jean's.

"Braus! What are you doing over there?" Levi was standing behind me with his arms folded around over his chest

"Nothing sir. I'm almost done with the cleaning."

"I saw you texting and kindly explain why your phone rings in the middle of work"

"I forgot to put my phone on silent. I'm sorry"

"I don't want the same thing happen all over again. Did I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Finish the cleaning already. I'm going to meet someone and I don't want to be late." Easier said than done. Not my fault if he'll be late. I'm the only one cleaning the whole place and he checks everything and makes me clean up again. Hmm...He'll meet someone huh? Maybe he's seeing one of the customers afterwards. Wait. This isn't right. I shouldn't think about him. I shouldn't care. He's my boss that's all. I should think about my problems first.

As soon as I finished cleaning, Levi and I took our things and stepped out the cafe. I was trying to find Jean and looked at my messages. Jean sent a message saying he couldn't accompany me tonight. I was hoping to share a ride with him on his bike since mine had a flat tire.

"Hmpf. I'll be going home alone" I mumbled to myself. I started walking and went on my way. I hope my instinct is wrong but I can't help notice something following me. I walked faster and looked behind me. I saw a black car catching up on me. The windows from its passenger seat is going down revealing the person who is driving. I stopped and I could feel my heart jump as soon as I saw Levi.

"What are you doing walking all by yourself?" Levi asked

"My bike had a flat tire" I just smiled and scratched my head

"Get in. I'll take you home"

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want you to be late on your appointment" I said and looked ahead continuing to walk. He went out of the car and tried to block my way. "Levi...you don't have to worry. I'll just take the bus. The bus stop is near already so you can go to your appointment or whatever it is"

"Be careful" He said as I passed by him

"Nothing bad will happen. I-" Before I could finish my sentence he grabs my wrist. I looked and smile at him and removed his hands from me. I continued walking when I suddenly felt a warmth covering me.

"Levi. Please stop it. There are people passing by and the one you are probably going to meet is waiting" I removed his arms around me "also we're not dating so stop doing this kind of thing" I added.

"There's still a week left for your training and evaluation. After that...I want you to date me" Is he serious?

"Don't joke around" I laughed it off and walked away from him. I reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive.


	10. Chapter 9

It's already Sunday. I asked Mikasa if I can stay the night over her house since we'll have a group study in her house. Connie's house was the usual place until his neighbor's house started renovating and we couldn't review with all the noises of drilling and hammering going on. Meanwhile, Eren and Armin's house is far and my apartment...is a mess.

I was amazed when we arrived at Mikasa's house. For someone who looks simple no one would imagine her house would be that of someone from a rich family.

"Follow me" She told us. We followed her upstairs. There were four rooms. She unlocked the last room on the right and we entered. We squatted on the floor and begin to bring out our notes.

"When a sole proprietorship expands ownership by forming a partnership, the owner gives up individual control over management and decision-making" Armin tries to explain. I'm really nervous. Exam week starts tomorrow and there are topics I still need to tackle.

_brr~_

Everyone stopped and looked at me. It has been hours after we started reviewing so it was only natural for me to get hungry.

"S-Sasha?" Armin dropped the book he was holding and looked at me

"All this thinking made me hungry. Good thing I packed some food before I went here" I searched my bag thoroughly. "That's funny. I can't find it."

"You know Sash...I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't found it. You put food into your mouth nonstop on our way here" Connie jokingly told me. It was possible. I did eat some snacks along our way here.

"I'll go prepare us some snacks" Mikasa stood up

"I'll help you" I said

"Okay"

The two of us went to the kitchen. Clubhouse and juice sounds tempting right now. We were looking for some breads and stuffing. It was really quiet that I started to break the silence and asked.

"So…Mikasa…what time will your parents be back?

"My parents is in our hometown right now"

"Eh? Then who owns this house?"

"This is an ancestral house"

"Ah...I bet you miss your parents most of the time since you live here alone"

"My cousin is also staying here"

"I see. Is your cousin here right now?"

"Maybe"

Our conversation continued. She talked about her family, her relationship with Eren and she also mentioned how she and her cousin don't get along most of the time. This is the first time I heard her tell many stories. She must really miss her Family.

"Finished!" I shouted out with joy

"What's that?" she looked at it

"Cheese sandwich with bacon, lettuce, and tomato"

"Oh" she nodded

"Let's go" I told her

"Wait. We have to clean up everything first"

"The word 'clean' really sounds annoying now" I mumbled to myself

We returned to the room and ate our snacks after cleaning the kitchen. We continued to review and share our insights on every topic. Everything was going well and smooth that we hadn't noticed the time.

"It's getting late. We should probably go." Eren said and stood up

"You're right. We need to sleep early. You know what they say…The brain works well if we have 7 hours of sleep" I stretched my arm and yawned

We were already fixing our things when we heard the front door open and someone calling for Mikasa. It must be her cousin. We went down with her and much to my surprise I already knew him. Eren and I knew him. Mikasa went to talk to him while we wait for her.

"Eren...did you already know he was Mikasa's cousin?" I whispered at him

"Yeah...you didn't know?"

"Nope" I shook my head

I tried processing everything...if Jean is head over heels for Levi's cousin and Mikasa is Levi's cousin...then...Jean is head over heels for her. I pity Jean. If he finds out I'm friends with Mikasa he might ask me for help which I would decline.

"This is my cousin Levi" Mikasa introduced.

"Good evening" All of us bowed our heads and greeted him

"You probably know Eren and Sasha. So, this is Armin and Connie" Mikasa pointed at them

I still can't believe Mikasa is Levi's cousin. They both have a little similarity which makes sense but still...why didn't I notice that. Jean is going to be surprised when I tell him Levi's cousin is my friend.

"Mikasa, thanks for everything. Well. We'll go ahead now. See you tomorrow and good luck" Armin said as he taps Mikasa's shoulders.

I don't regret everything I do now. Yep. Right now…I regret asking Mikasa to stay the night at her house. I love to sleep at her house but with Levi around I don't know what could happen.

"Hey! Wait! Now that I think about it…maybe I should go home too" I reached out for Eren, Armin, and Connie

"I thought you wanted to sleep over at Mikasa's house" Eren asked me

"I changed my mind" I quickly answered

"Sorry Sash…it's late and your route is different from ours" Connie added

"Ah…hahaha…yeah…you're right…but-"

"Bye Sash!" Connie waved as he walked with Eren and Armin

Just be calm…be calm…nothing's going to happen to me as long as Mikasa is here with me. I shouldn't worry about anything.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go" She glanced at me

I followed her as we went back to her room. I took a glimpse on Levi and I saw him staring at us as we went back. Mikasa prepared the beddings, getting extra pillows and blankets, we are used sleeping beside each other; meanwhile I went to check my phone for any messages.

"Good luck in your exams tomorrow" I smiled as I saw Marco's text. He's such a sweetheart.

"Thanks. See you after my exams?" I replied

"Sure" That was fast

"What are you smiling at?" Mikasa looked at me with curiosity

I almost forgot to tell you. I don't know if you know our other co-worker. He gave my number to his best friend and we agreed to meet each other after exams to hangout and get to know each other."

"Good for you. So…when will your date be?" Mikasa leaned closer to my face her hands on her cheeks. I don't know if she's giving me a smile or a smirk but I'm sure she is happy that I'm finally talking other than food

"It's not a date…I-it's hanging out together…maybe Sunday or Saturday evening would be okay…" I explained

"It's still a date" Mikasa said

I stood up grab my towel and sleepwear. I thought about what Mikasa is trying to say. A 'date' is different from 'hanging out' and 'being in a relationship' for me. Me and Marco will just be hanging out and nothing more than that. I want to get to know him first and vice versa. Hmm…It does seem like a date.

As I opened the door, Levi was standing in front of the door. How long has he been standing there? Did he hear the conversation? He looks serious

"Is everything okay already? If you need anything don't hesitate to knock on my door" He looked at Mikasa and me. Mikasa nodded and he left.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower already. If I only knew Levi is Mikasa's cousin I wouldn't have asked her to sleepover, I thought. Seriously, how can he act normal after kissing me and then trying to ask me out? I don't know what to do anymore. As I stepped out of the shower to reach for my towel, I shouted as I slipped & fell landing in a sitting position. My right palm bore the impact. I continued to remain in that seated position for an entire minute and kept massaging my palm and then my back. Mikasa knocked on the bathroom and opened it. She assisted me as I try to get up, took my towel and wrapped around me. We turned our heads around as soon as Levi hurriedly came in.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked as he was panting.

"Eek!" I shouted once again. This time it's not because of the fall but because I'm wrapped in a towel not fully clothed. Mikasa looked at him with disgust and sighed.

"Y-you idiot" I saw him turning into red tomato before he turned around left quickly.

I know. I know. It wasn't his fault that he saw me only in a towel and it could have been worst if Mikasa didn't come in first to help me. Tonight…I think I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. I need help. I need food.

* * *

The Original Undertaker: Thank you very much! I'm really pleased and grateful to hear that you ship them too because of me.

Everyone: Every reviews, favorites, and follows you made have always been my inspiration. So, once again I thank you. Don't forget to leave any reviews if you want :) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

"_Mikasa, I'm sorry but I think we couldn't go together to school today as promised" _It was already five in the morning. I stood up and changed my clothes.

_"Why?"_ she rubbed her eye and tried to get up

_"I need to drop my things off at my place and get some of my reviewers" _I quickly answered

_"You can just leave your things here and borrow my notes" _

_"Thanks but I really need to get home first. I don't want to leave anything here, my things already looks like a mess and besides I already caused you so much trouble last night"_ I told her as I reached for my things

_"It was no problem. Fine. Be careful. Don't forget to be at school before 8" _She said and went back to sleep

I left her room and tried to walk as quietly as possible down the door, don't want to disturb them especially Levi. I was in the stairs when I smelled something spicy with a sweet peppermint scent. It was inviting and no doubt that my urge to eat it is starting. I need to get out now or else I wouldn't be able to resist the smell. I fastened my pace and as soon I touched the door knob I heard someone.

"_Brat! Going already?" _He asked as he leaned in the wall holding a cup

_"Yeah. Thank you and Sorry for all the trouble I gave you" _I turned around and bowed my head while telling him that. "_Well…I've got to go now. Bye!" _I waved my hand at him

_"You got to eat first. It's bad to have an empty stomach during exams" _He said and took a sip from the cup.

_"I'll just buy food along the way. I really got to go. I don't want to be late for the exams"_

_"Hmm…Good luck"_

_"Thanks again"_

_"I almost forgot…Remember what I said the other night? I hope you think about it. I'll wait for your answer"_

_"I can't remember"_ I laughed sheepishly and scratched my head. I remember that but I just don't want to think about. It's just…it's awkward.

He placed the cup of tea to a table nearby and went closer to me. We were one foot apart. He stares at me and I looked away. _"I'll help you remember it. After your exams…I want you to go out with me" _

_"I'll think about it" _I told him and left the house hurriedly.

END OF FLASHBACK

My exams are already finished. Time sure pass by quickly, it felt like I was just taking the exam yesterday and here I am right now meeting Marco at a restaurant. I just let my hair (hair extensions rather) down instead of my usual ponytail and Mikasa helped me on my makeup. She says I looked prettier and more feminine with it. She even brags about me having a good first impression. I'm glad she's always there for me.

_"_Sasha! Are you okay?" Marco asked snapping his finger in front of me. How should I describe him? He is tall, have short black hair, brown eyes, and have freckles.

"What? Of course I'm okay. I was listening"

"You looked like you're in deep thoughts but anyway as I was saying…I'm a psychology student and I'm going to a good medical school someday and be a doctor. What about you?"

"Well…I'm taking up a course related to business. I want to travel the world and learn more about their food. If I'm lucky to earn enough money, I want to come back here and start my own business" I told him

"That's nice. I hope we can achieve our dreams"

"What are you saying? Of course we can reach it. It just takes time, patience, and determination"

"You're right. You know what? By the time you open a business don't forget to invite me. Okay? And if you need a doctor you can just call me and I'll be there right away"

"Okay"

We left the restaurant after an hour and spent most of the time walking and looking into shops. He's really charming and a good listener. I can't believe he is a completely opposite of Jean in terms of personality. I wonder how they got along. We were happily walking I saw some familiar faces.

"Mikasa! Eren!" I ran up to them and immediately hugged Mikasa

"Hi Sash! What are-I see you're also on a date huh?" Eren said

"Something like that. I almost forgot. Mikasa and Eren this is Marco"

"Nice to meet you" Marco said

"Nice to meet you too" Mikasa said

"Nice to meet you Marco...Well…Sash…I hope you don't mind if we continue our date. We still need to catch a bus to go to this new tourist attraction called Castle Utgard. And Marco, I hope we could have a chat next time. See ya!" Eren waved at us as he and Mikasa went on their way.

"That girl…" Marco pointed at Mikasa. He couldn't believe what he saw

"She's the one Jean stalks…I mean loves. I didn't tell him her name yet but I'll surely tell him the next time we meet. I'm not sure if I should tell him about Mikasa and Eren's relationship though" I said jokingly

He laughed as we continue to walk on our way to our next destination. We bought drinks and snacks before we arrived there. It was a park. We sat on a bench to rest after walking and looked at an array of pink, orange and yellow in the sky. I brought out a sandwich and juice that we bought and began to eat.

"So…what did Jean told you about me?" I broke the silence that suddenly covered us

"Well…Jean did tell me that he's friends with your cousin and that they work together in Wallrose café" He told me. I guess Jean is good at lying huh?

"Is that so? Did he tell you my cousin's name?"

"Uhm…I think he calls him *Jagata-kun" My eyebrows were twitching from what I heard. Horseface could have at least given me a much cooler name like Alex or Marcel…Seriously? Jagata-kun?

"I visit there sometimes to check on my cousin and he introduced me to everyone" I said and munched the sandwich that we bought

"Sasha…I hope you don't mind if I ask you this question…what do you want to find in a guy?"

"Someone who can cook, looks after me, and-"I paused as an image of Levi appeared in my mind and shook my head "I want someone who is not a clean freak, not grumpy and most of all I want someone taller than me" I told him

"So…Have you found him?"

"What?" I asked confusingly

He was about to speak when a phone suddenly rang and interrupted him. It was his. He didn't answer it at first until he looked at it and found out it was his Mom calling. I told him it might be an emergency call. True enough…it was.

"Sasha…I'm really sorry I have-"

"It's okay. I'll go home by myself afterwards I want to hang out here in the park for awhile" I told him

"Are you sure? Let me escort you on your way home first"

"How about this…just escort me there in the bus stop?"

"Okay"

I just told him to escort me there but I eventually won't get in the bus right away. I still didn't want to go home.

"I'm really sorry if I have to leave you here but I really need to get home. Let's just say an unexpected visitor arrived and Sasha…if something is bothering you try to confront it and don't try to run away from it" He told me

"What? How did-"

"I don't know. Well. See you next time! Message me when you get back home safely" He waved at me and quickly went away

I didn't get in the bus. The bus isn't going to the route near my home anyway I just asked him to drop me over there so he could go on his way. I gave a thought on what he said. He is right trying to ignore Levi's feeling for me won't do anything and how would I know what I truly feel if I keep running away from his presence?

"Okay that's it! I'll confront him" I told to myself. I stopped by on my tracks and kept calling him but his line is busy. "Levi? I tried to call you but your line is busy. Please reply as soon as you see my message. Thanks" I sent him a message. I'll just wait for his reply.

I took a bus and before going back to my apartment I went to the pastry shop first to buy some bread. At least my food storage will be full for awhile. As I got nearer to my apartment, I heard a footstep following me from behind. Good thing I am knowledgeable in self defense I could easily take this guy down easily if he attacks me from behind.

"Why are you following me?" I stopped walking and asked the person behind me

"Idiot" I turned around and saw Levi

"I'm not an idiot and if you think you could scare me well you got the wrong person"

"Why were you calling?"

"Levi…how should I say it? Uhm…well…"

"If you don't want to go out on a date with me then just say it, brat"

"Levi...Will you go on a date with me? There…I got it off my chest now. Whew." I said

"Idiot. Is that how you answer my question?"

"I'm so~" I laughed as I was interrupted by my bowel sound. Well it was already late at night and the last thing I have eaten was the sandwich and juice which me and Marco bought from the store.

"Come on. Let's go and eat" This time Levi grabbed my hand and pulled me. It feels warm. I looked at him and can't help but smile.

* * *

*Jagata-Kun: little fat potato boy living in Hokaido

Everyone: Thank you for taking your time reading this. :) Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. Please don't hesitate to write a review. I will be busy starting tomorrow so I don't when the next update will be but rest assured I will finish this story. Once again thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

In the changing room, I kept on staring at myself on the mirror and gently applied powder on my face. I don't know why I'm suddenly being conscious with my appearance but maybe it's because we work in a café where most pretty girls go crazy over us especially Levi and with the way I look right now…I look like some pretty boy who is qualified to join in boyband or pop group. Now I wonder what he sees in me.

"You're being a narcissist. You know that?" Jean said

"What are you saying? This is called practicing"

"I'm a keen observer you know and from the looks of it something good must have happened from the great _imo onna _because you look at yourself in the mirror way too much and what? Fixing your hair and applying powder? Not to mention the facial expressions you're repeating over and over again_"_

"I'm still a girl by heart you know and mind your own business, horseface"

"Girl she says. Yeah you're right. Girl by heart but not in appearance"

"You'll regret insulting me when I break out some news for you Jean-bo. hmpf"

I went out of the changing room and made my way to the counter. Jean didn't know the surprise I have for him afterwards; I called Mikasa last night to visit me here in the café. He'll be shocked to find out that his love of his life is one of my closest friends. I giggle.

"Braus. What are you doing laughing all by yourself?" Levi was behind me.

"Sir, I-uhm…it's nothing" I said. We agreed that we would call each other by our first name when we're not on the job. I understand him. Work is work and intimate relationship should not interfere with it.

"If you're laughing at nothing then you must be crazy"

"Yeah…crazy enough thinking of you" I mumbled

"What did you say? I don't want to see you fooling around so take your job seriously"

"Yes sir" He's still strict as usual.

"And Braus…Dinner's on me afterwards" He said and proceed to the customer he is to entertain. I can hear them scream and shout his name excitement. I didn't really like it.

I was on the counter with Jean, from where I stand right now I can see Levi entertaining customers. I can't help but think how prettier the girls are from me and how they can easily link their arms on him. I don't know but something stings and there's this heavy feeling on my chest.

"Levi is really good with the ladies" I don't know if Jean is teasing me or not but I don't care. It's just a job anyway…to entertain them.

"If this was a maid's café or something I'll also have lots of guys surrounding me" I answered back frowning

"Is something wrong?" Jean asked

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine"

"Hey potato head…How are things going between you and Marco?"

"Good…I can't see myself having an intimate relationship with him though"

"I see...by the way how did your date go?"

"Our date…" I thought of the conversation me and Levi had when we were eating on the night I asked him on a date.

*FLASHBACK*

_"I'm from dauper. My father is a zoologist and a researcher. We had to move from one place to another due to his job" _I said after taking a bite from my burger

_"I went to dauper once with my father. He taught me everything I needed to know in cooking and baking. We went there to visit his friend and it was there that I met a skilled thief"_ He told me after eating some of his French fries

_"And then what happened?" _I asked him my eyes widened and filled with curiosity

_"I caught her of course but she was I think a little younger than me. So I told her I'll teach her how to use a bow and arrow and give her some food if she won't steal again"_

_"Go on…" _I still want to hear more of that story

_"It's better to give her something she can use rather than stealing. It's like teaching dogs some new and better tricks I guess" _

_"You're right. So what happened to the girl?"_

_"She was a fast learner. I didn't see her already after three days"_

_"What's her name?"_

_"…I forgot"_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"The date was great. He did mention that you told him my guy version is my cousin and my name is Jagata-kun"

"Come on. I needed to lie a little"

"You could have at least given me a cooler name like Alex or maybe…Phil or Marcel"

"Whatever you do you~"Jean stopped and looked in front

We stopped our bickering as we saw Mikasa in front of us. She was staring at us, looking at me and Jean.

"Mikasa!" I shouted "Good thing you dropped by" I glanced at Jean. His expression was priceless. He was blushing and just staring at her.

"You said you wanted to borrow my notes. So here" She handed me her notebook

"Mikasa…I want you to meet Jean. He is Marco's bestfriend. You know the one I was hanging out the other day"

"S-she's your friend?" Jean whispered to me

"Yap. I just found he's Levi's cousin" I told him

"Nice to meet you" Mikasa looked at Jean

"Nice to meet you too…You know…you…you have a nice hair" Jean told her

"Thanks. Sasha. Is Eren busy?" Jean looked depressed after he heard Eren's name

"I think so. Don't worry just wait for him over the changing room. I'll tell him you're there" I winked at Mikasa and gave her a thumbs up assuring her that He'll be there in a minute

"Thanks" She smiled and went ahead. I looked at Jean and he looked pretty depressed it's like losing his money from a horse race or a bet.

I passed on the table where Levi was entertaining the customers while approaching Eren. After telling him to go to Mikasa in the changing room I passed again where Levi was. It hurts again…my chest…

After we closed and cleaned the café, Levi and I stayed behind a little. I changed my clothes while he waited. I don't know if we should go home together. The more I see Levi, the more I think of the girls around him. How they cling their arms around him, how they smile at him, and how just maybe…I envy them.

"You're suddenly quiet? Tired?" He asked as we stepped outside and walk to his car

"Something like that" I answered back trying to force myself to smile

"Where do you want to eat?" He started the car, locked it, and put on his seatbelt

"I don't feel like eating" I told him

"That's unusual. Sasha. Tell me. What's your problem?"

"I don't know. I just feel like sleeping" I told him as I turned to the other side facing the window beside me

"You're not sick again are you?" He looked at me

"Levi. Can you just drop me over there?" He stopped the car right away. I pulled on the knob but he didn't unlock the car. I looked at him.

"Tell me your problem"

"I don't know. Looking at you makes me feel irritated right now"

"Why?"

"I told you…I don't know"

"You're not jealous are you?" And then something hit me. I asked him that once when he saw Jean's face close to mine when we were bickering. I remember he got mad when I asked him that question.

"So this is what it feels like…huh?" I muttered to myself

"What?" He asked

I smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. I kissed him on his lips. I wanted to reply to him the same way he did when I asked him that question. He did surprise me many times now and I think it's my turn now to surprise him. Our lips parted and I returned to my position.

"Levi…have you figure it out yet?" I asked him as I looked on the other side busying myself drawing patterns on the window

"Maybe" Levi answered. I took a glance and saw him staring at me and his face was beginning to turn red. He hugged me and whispered something in my ear "Sasha...please don't get too close to Kirschtein. It irritates me" I smiled. He must know I'm jealous. *_It's such a funny thing, how can my heart rush like this?_

* * *

TheGirlWithNoIQ: Thank you very much! :) It's really overwhelming to hear that :)

everyone: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. I hope you'll enjoy the story as it progress. I don't know when I'll be updating next. I'm going to be busy for some time so I might update the story a little later. Again...thank you and I hope you enjoy the strory

*just a line from j rabbit's song falling in love


End file.
